Shake
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: What if Raphael and Phantom R were two different people and are related to each other as twin brothers?


**Note: **Well, the title has nothing to do with the story.**  
**

* * *

**Shake**

Raphael sighed heavily as he sipped on his tea. He was narrowing his eyes at the person sitting across from him behind his glasses. The person in front of him looks exactly like him, but is dressed in a hat and suit, nothing else. Also, his personality seemed a bit different as well.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The person across from him questioned, a grin spreading across his face.

"I'm looking at you like that because I've been contemplating," Raphael responded, setting his cup of tea down onto the table gently. "I've been contemplating about _you_ and Marie."

"Me and Marie?" The person raised an eyebrow, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes." Raphael confirmed.

"Why? What have you been thinking about?" The person queried curiously, leaning back in his chair nonchalantly.

Raphael frowned, his eyes narrowing even further. "I know how you feel about her, Phantom R." He tells the person.

The person, Phantom R, flashed Raphael a big smile. "Oh you know, brother?" He asked him. "I think you don't know much. You don't know squat, alright? Now you didn't tell me why you were thinking about us."

"I have feelings for her too, you know." Raphael tells his twin brother, Phantom R.

Phantom R sighed in an uncaring manner, tilting his head to the side, and his eyes becoming half lidded. "Oh?"

Raphael got a little annoyed. "Stop acting like you don't care!"

"That's because I don't care." Phantom R answered, shrugging in an uncaring manner.

Raphael stood up from his chair, pushing his chair back hard and making it fall to the ground. "Fine, if that's how you feel. I'm leaving and we won't continue this conversation."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Phantom R sighed, standing up as well and reaching over, grabbing his brother's sleeve. "Don't go, okay? I want you to stay. I'm not feeling so good right now. I need someone like you here with me, alright?"

Raphael stared at his twin brother for a very long moment before picking his chair back up and sitting back down, huffing loudly and fixing his glasses. Then he looked down at his tea.

Phantom R sat back down, grinning a bit before leaning back nonchalantly once more. "Good." He stated.

Raphael looked up from his tea, his eyes resting on Phantom R. "Why do you like Marie so much? Can you just tell me that? I'd really like to know why." He tells him.

Phantom R sighed through his nose and frowned, looking contemplative. "Well…I really like her because she's very sweet, plays the violin very well, has a nice smile, a great personality, beautiful hair, she's really pretty, her eyes are amazing, and…the list just goes on." He explained, smiling a bit.

"Those are the exact reasons why _I_ like her!" Raphael suddenly exclaimed in a whisper.

Phantom R looked unconvinced. "Oh?"

Raphael nods. "Yeah, really."

"Well, you're not having her."

"Huh?"

"You're not having her." Phantom R repeated, casually examining his nails, looking all nonchalant.

Raphael was silent for a full ten minutes, but then he spoke up, an edge to his voice. "Why not? You're not making any moves or telling her how you feel about her. You're doing nothing," Raphael talked coldly. "You're just sitting here doing absolutely nothing."

Phantom R chuckled, shaking his head.

"Stop shaking your head at me!" Raphael tells him, almost fed up with Phantom R and his attitude.

Phantom R shook his head again just to irritate Raphael even further, enjoying teasing his twin brother.

Raphael was about to get up to leave, but Phantom R stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"Stop. Stay." He ordered.

"Why should I?!" Raphael barked out furiously.

"Because I need you here. I don't want to be left alone. Like I said, I don't feel so good right now." Phantom R explained with a grin on his lips, still looking amused.

Raphael didn't buy it. "I think you're lying to me. Why should I believe you? You want me here just because you want to tease me! Well, I don't want to stay here with you if all you're going to do is insult me!"

Phantom R sighed. "That's not-

"Shut up!" Raphael cut him off. "Just shut up! I don't believe anything you're telling me right now! You're always messing with me because I'm the only one you can mess with! You enjoy hurting my feelings, you enjoy insulting me, and you enjoy lying to me!"

Phantom R began to look a little hurt by his brother's words and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off once again by Raphael.

"I said _shut it_!" Raphael continued on. "Papa and mother _always_ liked you best because you're good at everything you do while I'm only good at studying and getting good grades and stuff! You can dance, sing, and _everything_!"

"That's not true…"

"It _is_!" Raphael spat, giving him a contemptuous look. "You even get to have Marie because you and I both know you won't let me! I am sick and tired of you, Ravon!"

Phantom R's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that."

"Why? It's your _real_ name!" Raphael snarled at him.

"Well, I'm not Ravon right now. I'm Phantom R. You shall refer to me as such." Phantom R tells him with a sigh.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Everything went quiet now.

Phantom R was still very much hurt by his twin brother's words. He believed every word Raphael had said to him and it just made him hurt inside. He sighed softly and sadly, looking up into his brother's angry eyes.

"I'm sorry, Raphael…" Phantom R sighs, shaking his head.

"Stop shaking your head!" Raphael hisses.

"Would you shut up and listen?" Phantom R hisses back, giving him a dark glare.

Raphael closed his mouth, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Raphael," Phantom R began again. "I don't mean to hurt you or anything, but the reason why I tease you is because I that's what brothers are supposed to do. Listen, I'm not good at everything, alright? So please don't assume so. Mom and dad loved us both equally, you know that, Raphael. Come on. I love you, bro," Phantom R tells him sincerely. "We're brothers and we look out for each other."

Raphael let all of his twin brother's words sink in. He stood there for a very long moment before smiling a little.

"I'm sorry too." Raphael finally tells him.

"So are we cool?" Phantom R raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"We're cool." Raphael responds.

"So anyway, I might let you have a chance with Marie, but only if you do me just one little favor…" Phantom R trailed.

"What's that?" Raphael asked.

"Give Fondue a bath," Phantom R responded, laughing a bit. "He hasn't had a bath in months and he smells. Plus, you know how he is about getting cleaned. That's why I want _you_ to do it."

"Fine…" Raphael sighs.

"Great." Phantom R grins.

Raphael returned his grin after a minute.


End file.
